Ain't a party without me
by S.Hardy
Summary: Lorsqu'une rencontre surprise des pires ennemis d'Ikebukuro part en sucette, c'est dans une boite de nuit que ça se passe. Shizaya


Salut à vous, fans de Durarara !  
Je me lance aujourd'hui dans une fic basée sur ce manga. Chose que je voulais faire depuis un moment, mais quand on a pas d'idée … C'est chose faite dorénavant ! Merci à mon frère de m'avoir fait écouter _Ain't A Party_ de David Guetta, c'est en l'écoutant que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. Donc, si vous voulez vous mettre dans la même ambiance que moi au moment de l'écriture, c'est la meilleure musique.  
Les personnages de la série et la série elle même ne m'appartiennent pas bien entendu, je ne fais que les emprunter pour rédiger ce qui suit.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ain't a party without me**

* * *

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps maintenant.

La population d'Ikebukuro se livrait à d'autres activités que celles de la journée. Les salariés allaient boire un verre entre amis avant d'aller dormir pour affronter une nouvelle journée. Les jeunes sortaient déambuler dans les rues, avec ou sans l'accord de leurs parents pour certains. Les gens se lâchaient davantage la nuit tombée. D'autres activités plus louches se faisaient également dans certains recoins du quartier.

Le visage d'Ikebukuro avait changé. Son ambiance aussi.

Il y en avaient pour lesquels, le travail était toujours de mise. C'était le genre de travail qu'on évite d'ébruiter, ou bien qui n'est pas si réglo que ça. Ou alors ces gens étaient de ceux qui amusaient la population durant la nuit.

Dans l'une des nombreuses boîtes de nuits de la ville, l'ambiance était à son apogée.

Une clientèle plutôt jeune et assez aisée se défoulait sur la piste de danse, dans un décor moderne, ou les lumières de la piste de danse étaient le seul éclairage. Les barmans servaient des verres à n'en plus compter, les quelques danseuses sur des podiums dans les quelques coins de la piste se déhanchaient, le tout sous la musique du D.J. Plus haut, on pouvait apercevoir des gens venus boire un verre dans les quelques canapés et fauteuils. De la, ils avaient une superbe vue sur la piste.

D'ailleurs, la piste de danse était bien le seul amusement de Shizuo Heiwajima en ce moment. Ce qu'il faisait la ? Il accompagnait Tom, posé à sa droite en pleine discussion avec un type louche. Bref, le boulot, le quotidien pour eux. Sincèrement, le blond décoloré se demandait ce qu'il foutait la. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroits, mais quitte à être la, autant être sur la piste que de rester poser à boire. Sans pouvoir fumer en plus …

_Tu parles d'une soirée de merde …_

Shizuo ne pouvait que maugréer, pendant que son ami parlait encore et toujours affaires. Enfin, le blond avait surtout l'impression que la conversation avait dévié sur d'autres sujets. Et c'était pas qu'une impression. A un moment, Tom se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« Shizuo, il va falloir que tu nous départage !

- Pardon ?

- Mon ami, ici présent, fit-il en prenant l'autre homme par les épaules dans un geste amical, et moi même, nous demandions quelle était la danseuse la plus séduisante ce soir.

- Ouais …. et ? Fit Shizuo, un peu blasé.

- Vois-tu, pour ma part, c'est celle-ci. »

Il désigna une jolie demoiselle, aux cheveux rouges flamboyants, dans une petite robe noire, des fausses ailes de démon dans son dos. Elle avait un certain charme c'est sûr. Un joli sourire.

« Et pour moi, fit leur client, ce serait elle. »

Par excès de politesse, et souhaitant que ces conneries se terminent vite, il regarda celle que lui montrait l'homme. Une belle femme, aux cheveux noirs, courts, vêtue d'un veston et d'un short court, elle aussi des ailes dans le dos. Très charmante elle aussi.  
Mais pour Shizuo …

« J'en sais foutrement rien de qui entre elles est la plus canon !

- Oh Shizuo tu ne nous aides pas … fit Tom, déçu.

- Ouais bah démerdez-vous... »

Le blond croisa les jambes et prit son verre a la main, marquant la fin de sa coopération.

_Sans rire je suis quand même pas venu pour savoir qui était la nana la plus … sérieux … _

Il aurait quand même préféré être ailleurs qu'ici. Ne serait-ce qu'en bas. D'un œil las, il se mit à observer les gens en bas. D'abord les danseuses. Franchement il ne savait pas laquelle était la plus séduisante. Toutes étaient jolies. C'est bien pour ça qu'elles avaient été engagées d'ailleurs non ? Puis il regarda le D.J occupé à mixer, à mettre une ambiance de folie. Un type plutôt jeune. Mais il semblait avoir ça dans la peau et aimer ce qu'il faisait. Tant mieux pour lui alors.

Ensuite, Shizuo regarda les serveurs, et autres barmans. Les premiers couraient dans tous les sens pour satisfaire les clients assoiffés, et les autres faisaient eux aussi le show, certains jonglaient avec les bouteilles, amusant la galerie. Forcément ça fit revenir en lui quelques souvenirs … Il tripota machinalement son nœud papillon, qu'il défit et rangea dans une de ses poches. Pas la peine d'être confondu avec le personnel.

La musique battait toujours son plein. Shizuo regarda ensuite les danseurs. Enfin, les clients quoi. Ils étaient tous plutôt jeunes. Il ne devinait personne dans la salle qui ait plus de trente ans. Ou alors ils étaient bien conservés. Il pouvait deviner les personnes venues en groupe facilement. Il voyait un groupe de jeunes femmes se trémousser toutes ensembles, sous l'œil de deux hommes, visiblement sortis entre amis eux aussi. Il pouvait aussi voir quelques couples soit déjà formés, soit en train de se former. Amusant.

Aussi, il réussissait à voir les personnes venues seules. Motivées par la seule envie d'aller danser. Après tout, lui aussi n'avait besoin de personne pour sortir. Il les comprenait. Il vit ainsi un jeune homme déchaîné sur la piste, une demoiselle plus loin également seule, mais plutôt entourée.

Ensuite, son regard se braqua sur une autre personne, toujours en train de danser elle aussi.

_Non … Mais dites moi que je rêve !_

Écarquillant les yeux, puis clignant plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas ou ne confondait pas deux personnes, il dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Izaya Orihara se déhanchait sur la piste de danse, sous ses yeux.

Celui-ci semblait être à mille lieux de s'imaginer que sa Némésis était toute proche de lui, en train de l'observer danser. Les yeux fermés, un fin sourire aux lèvres, il se contentait de suivre le rythme en dansant. Le brun avait troqué ses habituels vêtements noirs pour quelque chose de plus coloré. Un haut rayé noir et blanc, sur lequel il avait une veste rouge, noir et blanc. Il avait également opté pour un jean noir. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça le changeait. Que ça lui allait bien.

Mais la plaie d'Ikebukuro restait ce qu'elle est. Raison pour laquelle Shizuo vida son verre d'un trait et le posa sur la table :

« Messieurs, je suppose que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, quand à savoir quelle danseuse est la plus sexy, je m'en contrefous.

- Hé Shizuo tu va ou ? Lui demanda Tom.

- Danser ! »

Shizuo salua les deux hommes de la main, puis descendit à l'étage inférieur. Il se trouva bien vite sur la piste de danse, mêlé aux autres. Son objectif était d'aller trouver cette peste et lui faire la peau. Normal.

Alors il commença à avancer entre les gens, cherchant du regard le brun. Autour de lui, tous dansaient, ignorant parfaitement les plans du faux blond. Une jeune femme tenta de l'entraîner dans une danse à un moment. Shizuo, un peu étonné, la repoussa le plus gentiment possible. Deux pas plus tard, un jeune homme tenta la même chose. Encore plus étonné, Shizuo refusa a nouveau.

Puis enfin, il _le_ trouva.

Izaya continuait à danser, lui tournant le dos, ignorant sa présence. Il bougeait tout son corps au rythme de la musique. Un instant, au milieu de la foule, de la musique et des projecteurs, Shizuo le regarda faire. Surtout bloqué par quelques personnes. Il observa la façon dont le brun avait de se mouvoir. Il n'était pas mauvais danseur. Après des années d'entraînement, à éviter tout ce que Shizuo lui balançait à la tronche, il avait bien gagné en agilité. Cela ne l'étonnait que très peu.

En revanche, il se surprit à baisser un peu plus son regard, le laissant un peu trop longtemps sur les fesses de l'informateur. C'est que ce pantalon lui faisait un postérieur d'enfer …

Puis, se reprenant, et surtout se rappelant ce pourquoi il était la, soit lui casser la gueule, Shizuo secoua la tête.

_Aller, c'est le moment !_

Il regarda de nouveau le brun. Mais celui-ci s'était tourné vers lui. Les yeux rouges se posèrent alors sur lui. Shizuo pu lire une certaine surprise dans son regard. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le trouver la.

« Shizu-chan, fit le brun d'une voix moqueuse, venu te défouler ?

- Ouais, mais pas le même défoulement que toi, lui répondit-il en serrant ses poings.

- Oh …. tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. »

Désolé, il n'avait jamais dit à un quelconque moment qu'il était un comique. Il regarda la peste s'approcher de lui, tout en continuant à danser. Les lumières colorées des projecteurs lui donnaient un air ,,, différent. Il ne saurait pas décrire l'expression sur le visage de la saloperie.  
En tout cas, il n'aimait pas ça.

« Pas ce soir, fit Izaya. Ce soir j'ai pas envie de jouer au chat et à la souris.

- Euh … fit un Shizuo plus que surpris.

- J'ai juste envie de faire la fête.

- Et tu crois que ça suffira à me convaincre de pas t'exploser la tronche, la ici, maintenant ?

- Je crois bien, oui. Mais toi, que viens tu faire la ? Faire la fête toi aussi ?

- Peut être.

- Tu sais alors que ce n'est pas une fête si je ne suis pas la. »

Shizuo pesta entre ses dents devant tant de vantardise, pendant qu'Izaya se rapprochait de lui, tout en dansant. Enfin, il s'approchait un peu trop au goût du plus grand des deux.

« Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Oh, détends-toi un peu … »

Souffla Izaya. Se détendre ? Oh il aimerait bien ! Mais quand vous avez le type que vous détestez le plus au monde qui commence à se déhancher contre vous comment voulez-vous vous calmer? Hein ?

Izaya continuait à danser au rythme de la musique, sauf que maintenant, il s'était permis de passer ses mains sensuellement autour du cou d'un blond plus raide qu'un de ces lampadaires qu'il lui balançait habituellement.

« Putain tu fais quoi ?

- Relax … souri Izaya.

- J'aime pas ce sourire en coin …

- Et moi je ne t'aime pas tout court, Shizu-chan. »

Répondit Izaya joyeusement. La réciprocité était vraie. Cependant, Shizuo ne tenta pas de repousser le brun. Il le regardait d'un mauvais œil lui faire son numéro. Il sentait ses hanches onduler contre les siennes, son corps bouger contre le sien, ses yeux rouges qui fixaient les siens, avec un drôle d'air cependant, ce sourire étrange aux lèvres …

Minute.

_Euh … je rêve ou ce sale type est en train de me draguer la ?_

Il exagérait peut être un peu, mais qui irait se trémousser tout contre le premier venu ? Mis à part Izaya … Non, en fait, il lui faisait bien un numéro de charme. Il avait vu ou quoi ? Merde. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il voulait quoi l'asticot ? Qu'il danse avec lui hein ? Plus encore ? Et bien il allait être servi.

« Tu veux jouer à ça hein ?

- Tu as mis un de ces temps à comprendre … »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Shizuo posa ses mains sur les hanches du type qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. L'idée que ces mains, d'une pression, pouvaient le réduire en bouillie n'effraya même pas Izaya. Au contraire, ça semblait bien l'amuser.

A son tour, Shizuo se mit à danser contre le brun, sur le rythme de la musique, laissant leurs deux corps se livrer une autre bataille qui ne ressemblait en rien à laquelle ils étaient normalement habitués. Souriant davantage face à ce changement de comportement, Izaya encouragea le blond à continuer ainsi. Ce qu'il fit.

Tom, de la haut, tout en discutant avec son client, balayait la salle du regard, se demandant ou était passé son ami blond. Il ne tarda pas à le repérer. Visiblement, il s'était trouvé une demoiselle aux cheveux courts avec laquelle il dansait d'une manière plutôt suggestive. En voyant son ami bouger ainsi, onduler contre l'autre corps, il se dit que Shizuo ne finirait pas la soirée seul.

De la haut, il n'avait pas reconnu Izaya. Et même s'il l'avait reconnu, il aurait pensé qu'il avait trop bu. Shizuo ? Et Izaya ? Danser de cette manière ? La bonne blague.

Pourtant, sur la piste, les corps des deux ennemis ne faisaient que bouger l'un contre l'autre, suivant le rythme de la musique, les mouvements de l'autre. Petit à petit, ça n'avait plus rien d'une bataille, mais bien d'un vrai moment de drague. Drôle de façon de s'exprimer pourtant, l'un et l'autre savaient mieux y faire avec les gestes que les mots. Qu'ils aillent boire un verre et discuter ?

Non, ils étaient bien mieux ici, sous la lumière des projecteurs, à danser collé serré.

L'informateur se retourna à un moment, sans jamais quitter le corps de son ennemi, et commença à onduler contre lui, bougeant ses hanches en rythme, sous les yeux surpris de Shizuo. Il ne se défila pas pour autant, laissant ses mains glisser contre le corps plus petit, accompagnant ses gestes avec les siens.

Petit à petit, les choses prenaient une drôle de tournure. De sentir les fesses d'Izaya bouger tout contre son entrejambes réussit à réveiller cette partie de l'anatomie du blond. Ses mains se firent alors plus baladeuses, glissant même sous les vêtements du brun qui se laissait faire, en rajoutant pour l'occasion. Izaya réussit de justesse à réprimander un frisson lorsqu'il sentit une bouche se poser sur son cou, et des dents lui mordre la peau plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
C'est que Shizuo commençait à le chauffer sérieusement lui aussi.

Pour une fois, Izaya n'avait pas calculé tout ça. Il était venu s'amuser un peu, et c'était par pur hasard qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la même boite que Shizuo. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui lui avait prit de chauffer le blond. C'est qu'il était dans un autre état d'esprit que d'habitude. Éviter les trucs que pourrait lui balancer son éternel ennemi ne lui semblait pas amusant.

Il voulait se divertir autrement.

Bon, ce n'est absolument pas une situation qu'il aurait imaginé un jour. Lui et le mono-neurone se chauffant mutuellement sur une piste de danse, prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre ( mais cette fois pas pour se battre). Mais bon, après tout, ils étaient tous les deux des êtres humains. Avec leurs envies, leurs besoins.

Autour d'eux, personne n'avait remarqué le manège des deux pires ennemis, ni la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Soit à deux doigts de se sauter dessus. Mais un peu de tenu voulez-vous ?

C'est Shizuo qui eu la brillantissime idée de dégager de la piste de danser, pour assouvir ces pulsions qui prenaient possession de lui. Avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin, il empoigna fermement le poignet du brun, et sans lui demander son avis, l'entraîna plus loin. Ils franchirent la porte des toilettes pour hommes et une fois seuls, Shizuo plaqua Izaya contre les lavabos et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer, faisant découvrir à Izaya que le blond avait un goût de cigarettes ( normal ) … Et un goût plus sucré ? Amusant. Ce n'est qu'ainsi, leurs corps face à face que Shizuo nota qu'Izaya était dans le même état d'excitation avancé que lui. Tiens donc … Cette découverte amusa grandement le blond.

Sur le moment, il se foutait pas mal de savoir que c'était Izaya Orihara qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter. Il en avait juste terriblement envie, l'autre aussi. Pourquoi se priver ? Alors le baiser se fit plus pressant. Plus vorace. Les bras du brun avaient enlacé les épaules du blond, cherchant davantage de contact avec lui.

Izaya aussi ne savait plus ou ça avait dérapé. Le fait est que ce serait dommage de rater ça. Si Shizuo était aussi bestial dans le privé qu'il l'était tous les jours …

La musique leur parvenait toujours aux oreilles. Un peu plus étouffée certes, mais assez forte pour couvrir la majorité des bruits qu'ils auront à faire peu après. C'est ce que se dit Shizuo, tout en glissant ses mains contre le plus petit corps du brun, ne cessant de l'embrasser. Il ne tarda pas à aller droit au but. A quoi bon ?

Izaya sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de son ennemi juré glisser dans son pantalon caresser son membre, trop serré dans ces vêtements. L'autre main ne tarda pas non plus à défaire la ceinture, puis les boutons du jean du brun, lui offrant plus de liberté dans ses mouvements.

Mais encore une fois, Shizuo ne s'embarrassa pas à le caresser éternellement. Izaya sentit les mains du blond cesser leurs bon soins pour aller l'entourer, puis le soulever. L'embrassant toujours, Shizuo les mena dans un des cabinets de toilettes. Izaya ferma la porte à clé, tandis que le blond baissa son propre pantalon, dévoilant sa virilité plus que tendue.

Se demandant vaguement comment ça pouvait faire mal, Izaya sentit que le monstre d'Ikebukuro lui souleva les hanches, puis, sentit sa virilité contre son arrière train. Il choisit de délaisser la bouche du blond pour aller mordre son épaule. De tout de façon, il n'aurait pas mal, même si Izaya lui arrachait le bras. Lui en revanche, lorsqu'il sentit Shizuo le pénétrer, eu la nette sensation d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Ses dents se plantèrent profondément dans la chair tendre du blond, s'efforçant de ne pas crier. Manquerait plus que ça.

Shizuo laissa, dans un élan de grande bonté, cinq secondes au brun pour s'habituer à sa présence, ignorant les protestations de celui-ci :

« Putain Shizuo, t'es une vraie brute !

- Avoue que t'aimes ça. »

Bien entendu, il n'avoua rien du tout. Shizuo lui, fut ravi de l'entendre dire son prénom et non pas son surnom débile qu'il lui avait octroyé, tandis qu'Izaya s'habituait petit à petit à lui. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

Le blond se laissa aller alors à des coups de rein plus forts, bousculant Izaya contre la porte à chacun de ses va et viens. Ce dernier s'était accroché plus fort aux épaules de son amant / ennemi, histoire de ne pas tomber.

Puis, lors d'un coup plus violent que les autres, Izaya ne pu retenir un pur cri de plaisir. Se foutant bien de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les toilettes à part eux, la musique n'ayant pas suffit à camoufler son cri. Étonné, Shizuo n'en fut pas moins ravi de voir le brun se lâcher dans ses bras.  
Alors avec application et fureur, il donna un nouveau coup de rein, tout aussi puissant. Bingo. Les mains d'Izaya s'étaient crispées sur ses épaules, qui laisseront sûrement des traces, au moment ou il vit des étoiles.

Ensuite, à chacun de ses mouvements, Shizuo touchait ce point sensible en Izaya, le faisant crier, soupirer, gémir à chaque fois. Il ne se priva pas pour le pénétrer toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. Il en avait énormément envie, et les cris de son amant d'un soir n'arrangeaient pas la chose.

La musique était toujours présente, mais l'un et l'autre ne se concentraient plus la dessus, juste sur les mouvements de l'un, et les soupirs de l'autre. Peut être bien qu'un client passait par la, et fut le témoin auditif de leurs ébats. Peut être. Mais ils s'en fichaient.

Petit à petit, Izaya sentait le plaisir le gagner, tout comme Shizuo. Ce fut le brun qui vint en premier, suite a un énième coup de rein de son amant. Le blond vint immédiatement après, sentant les chaires de son amant se resserrer, l'amenant à l'orgasme à son tour.

Épuisés, Izaya se laissa aller dans les bras de Shizuo. Il n'y avait que lui qui tenait encore debout d'ailleurs. Il se dit alors que ça avait du bon d'être un monstre de force pure, ça avait des avantages en fait. Et il se doutait bien que dans très peu de temps, le blond serait de nouveau d'aplomb.  
Lui, en revanche, il allait lui falloir du temps, pour retrouver ses esprits, puis pour pouvoir marcher normalement.

Mais ça en valait bien la peine.

Soupirant, le brun releva les yeux tant bien que mal vers ceux de Shizuo.

« Je ne t'avais pas dit que les fêtes étaient meilleures avec moi ?

- Tu va crever ici et maintenant …. »


End file.
